1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an automatic sequential sampler for roof-top runoff of rainwater, to easily sample rainwater at regular intervals.
2. Description of the Related Art
With concern about lack of water resources in the future, efforts to develop new water resources have been actively made and the reuse of rainwater as alternative water resources has been newly understood. Rainwater is collected through catchments on the roofs of buildings, greenhouses or the like and is stored in reservoir facilities, to be reused for various purposes. To increase the use of rainwater, it needs to control and maintain the high-level quality of rainwater. To this end, it is necessary to conduct research on the first flush phenomenon of rainwater collected in the catchments. In general, rainwater at the early stage of rainfall shows relatively more contamination properties, compared with rainwater at the later stage of rainfall. This is known as the first flush phenomenon of rainwater collected in the catchments. To accurately analyze variations of rainwater qualities with time, it needs to collect rainwater, at regular intervals, from the point of time when rainfall starts to the point of time when rainfall stops. However, a conventional method of collecting rainwater has a problem in that a human has to collect rainwater at regular intervals.